Our Little Secret
by Silverflare07
Summary: Short 600word drabble about the little secrets Harmony HarryHermione share at the end of the PoA movie. –one shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or, believe me; there would much, MUCH, more Harmony. I keep forgetting to put this is my stories. It's a wonder I haven't been sued yet.

**Title: **Our Little Secret

**Summary: **Short 600-word drabble about the little secrets Harmony (Harry/Hermione) share at the end of the PoA movie. –one shot-

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **This one goes out to Chibiboton88 from the USA! Hope you like it!

**Author's Note: **I got this idea thinking about the third HP movie, and how it ended. I know in the book Ron knew about the time turner and Sirius and Buckbeak but it seemed to me that in the movie he didn't know about all that stuff. And I really liked how it was like Harry and Hermione had these little secrets. ("Don't be ridiculous Ron, how can anyone be in two places at once?" and of course when the Firebolt came, attached to a feather from Buckbeak. It was just really cute.

**Stuff You Need to Know:**

"Speech"

There is not thought in this fic.

L7

"Can I give it a go Harry?" Harry had barely touched back down onto the courtyard when the question tumbled out of Ron's mouth.

Harry grinned. "I dunno... you might not be able to handle it." Ron raised an eyebrow and Harry laughed, handing Ron the Firebolt. "But there's only one way to find out."

Ron grinned and grabbed the broomstick. "Thanks mate!" He climbed on the Firebolt and kicked off.

The broom shot off into the sky and Ron's cry, half from fright and half from sheer joy, echoed behind him. To say that Ron was slightly less coordinated then Harry on a broomstick was quite the understatement. Ron, being taller and more gangly by nature, tended to be less coordinated then Harry when they were on the ground (although at times not by much). It was no surprise that, what had been smooth sailing for Harry, was not so easy for Ron.

The other Hogwarts students quickly grew tired of watching Ron's rather ungraceful performance and filtered back into the school, leaving Harry and Hermione to watch their friend.

"So..." Harry placed a friendly arm around Hermione's shoulders. "When are we going to tell Ron about the time turner?"

"We aren't?"

Harry was surprised. "We're not?"

Hermione shook her head. "No we're not. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore forbid it. It's going to be our little secret."

Harry smiled. There was something about having a secret, just between him and Hermione, that was much... better then the secrets they shared with Ron. And now they had a whole adventure to share between them.

"I'm glad you got to share the secret with me then." He said after a minute.

Hermione looked up (he was slightly taller then her this year) at him and smiled. "Me too."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "Is there something wrong with Ron?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course not!" Both teens watched as said boy did an ungraceful, and probably unplanned, flip in the air. "Although, I have to admit...I feel much safer when you're there."

Harry smiled again, remembering how instinct had told him to grab Hermione as Lupin, in werewolf form, had advanced towards them. He could also remember the quickening of his pulse as she buried her head in his chest. And while he was mostly sure that was because he'd thought they were both going to die there was always that chance it was because of something more...

"Hey look!" Hermione's voice made him look upwards. "Ron's finally got some control over what he's doing!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah but I think he's had enough. He's coming down."

True enough, the red head was coming steadily closer to the two friends. When he was within hearing distance he let out a loud shot. His voice projecting the wide smile plastered on his face. "Harry! Where did you get this! It's bloody amazing!"

Harry just shrugged and smiled. "In the mail this morning, you were there, remember?"

Hermione turned to look at Harry. "You're not going to tell him about Sirius?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, someday maybe, but for now...it's our little secret."

They both shared a smile as Ron finally touched down. He raised an eyebrow at his two friends. Harry still had his arm around Hermione's shoulders and there was a twinkle in the bushy-haired, bookworm's eyes that he was pretty sure hadn't been there before. Brushing it off as nothing (he was fairly dense after all) he faced Harry, his face flushed red with excitement and from the wind.

"Just bloody amazing!" He gushed, the broom held out in front of him like a precious bundle. "That has to be the single most exhilarating moment of my life, eh Harry?"

Harry smiled brightly but Ron could have sworn the smile was directed at Hermione, not the broom in his hands.

"Yeah; absolutely exhilarating."

L7

There you go ChibiB! I hope you liked it!

I'm sorry for an Oocness. It's been absolute ages since I've read and/or watched Harry Potter, and I was never really very good with making the way the talk sound British. I hope it wasn't too bad though.


End file.
